


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by ziamfcks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind!Niall, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cheesy romance fic, coffeeshop!au, dubcon if you squint but they talked previously so, its actual just consensual but they're tipsy thats why its dubcon, technically consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is blind and Harry works in a coffeeshop. It's love from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakeheaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeheaux/gifts).



> I am the dumbest fic writer. I struggled a ot with this fic at first and while I'm not completely happy, I'm very very glad with how it turned out. It's more smut and fluff than it is a true story with angst and conflict, but I hope you enjoy in nonetheless. It was a pleasure to write. 
> 
> Thank to my beta for being my cheerleader as always. And putting up with my always pushing the deadline antics.

Harry really doesn't mind working in the coffee shop. The pay isn't fantastic and in the mornings he sometimes wants to shoot himself in the head. There’s truly nothing worse than men in business suits who talk on their bluetooths while trying to order their daily venti cappuccino and get angry when they wait more than ten seconds or the soccer mums that come in for their nonfat caramel lattes with a bitter look on their face because having three kids isn't what they expected. 

But Harry makes do. 

He does like that he gets to make pastries and he likes the nice people that come in, like little old ladies or uni students who stop by on their way to classes. The owner is nice enough to give him pretty good hours and he can't complain about that since he still has to get through uni. A little spending money on the side is great. 

Harry's favorite part of the coffee shop, though, is the open mic nights. He's always been a performer and he'd learned to play guitar when he started. He's not confident in it enough to play in front of everyone but he does sing. 

That's how he ends up here. He always works on open mic night. He's going to be there anyway so he told his manager to just schedule him and he takes his break when he performs. He stands behind the counter now making somebody their hot chocolate as his name gets called. 

"Now we have a regular here for you all tonight," Liam speaks to the packed coffee shop. Open mic night was easily one of the most popular events they had. A few people tittered in the crowd and let out some cheers. 

Liam laughed and smiled as he looked around at everyone. "That's right, I’m sure you all know who this is. Your favorite curly haired barista with a hidden talent- and not just for baking biscuits." 

That got a laugh out of everyone and Liam just smiled wider. "Give it up for Harry Styles!" 

Everyone was cheering and clapping and Harry hurried around the counter, handing off his apron to Liam as he got up onto the stage. "Alright, tonight we're going to go back a few years and sing a song I love." He tells the crowd as he climbs up onto the stool. He nods to Louis who plays the piano for him when he performs usually and the beginning notes of Chasing Cars started up. 

He hears a few girls who usually came sighing happily or squealing when they realiz and he just smiles as he lets the music take over. 

He sang like he always did, crooning into the microphone and letting the emotion of the song overtake him. His eyes close as he belts the notes. The song ends and he lets the piano fade off before he begins to smile. The people who come always appreciate his singing, and were so kind when he performed. He got a rush from it, there was nothing as great as people genuinely enjoying his singing. He hopped off the stool and walked offstage, hitting Louis' hand on the way down and thanking him. He always appreciated his friends helping. 

Liam handed his apron back when he came around the counter and before Harry could understand, Liam was pulling him into a hug. 

"Nice job, man. As always, you killed it." He said with a hard clap on the back. 

Harry smiled and hugged Liam right back and then pulled away to get his apron on. "Thanks. You know how much I love it." He said as Liam let the other emcee of the night call up the next performer. 

Liam just nodded as he busied himself with cleaning. Harry heard someone smacking something against the counter as he thought of what rude customer it was. He turned to face them, but was surprised with what he saw. 

A boy, no more than 19 stood with dark glasses on and a walking cane, long, red and white, almost resembling a candy cane without the right pattern. He looked so soft with his red cheeks and fluffy blonde hair and Harry smiled as he noticed the underlying color. He walked to the register and set his hands on either side of it. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" 

Niall pursed his lips and swallowed after a moment. "I'd quite like to take you for a pint actually." He started and smiled as if he could see Harry blushing when he clearly couldn't. "But since I can't do that now I'll settle for a cuppa. Vanilla if you’ve got it." He said and smiled. 

Harry couldn't stop blushing and he nodded before realizing the man couldn't see him. "Yes of course," He said and rang up the order. "Why would you like to take me out?" He asked as he began to make the drink. 

Niall smiled and leaned against the counter. "Well, you have a beautiful voice. I always love hearing you sing." He explained. "And if I love that, I figure I'd like to hear you speak. There's no easier way to make people talk than to get them drinking." 

Harry let out a loud laugh and tucked his chin into his chest to stifle it. "Ah, so that's your plan? Get me drunk and learn all my secrets." 

"Will it work?" Niall asked hopefully and moved his head in the direction Harry's voice was. "I'll buy. We can even get dinner. That's how you learn all my secrets." He told Harry, doing his best to be encouraging instead of creepy. 

Harry laughed again as he poured his drink. He really didn't see the harm in it. And this boy was cute. It was a win-win. 

"Dinner and drinks sound lovely." He responded and set his cup down before sliding it closer. "We can go after my shift here tomorrow? I get off at 5." 

Niall nodded and moved his hand slowly until he felt the cup. 

"Alright Harry. I'll pick you up here tomorrow then." He said and smiled softly. "My name is Niall, by the way. And I'll see you soon." He promised before raising the cup like a toast. 

Harry watched as Niall made his way to the chair without a problem. Harry thought it was impressive, but he didn't have time to dwell before he had another customer and he was back to work. 

[+]

Harry could not believe how nervous he was for this date. He didn't remember ever being so nervous before. He had changed a few times until he settled on his tightest black jeans and a loose see through-ish shirt. He was wringing his hands as he stood outside and waited for Niall. 

Niall arrived a few minutes after they had planned to meet and he smiled once he reached Harry. "Hello." He said as he folded up his walking cane. "I can't see you, but I'm sure you look lovely." He told him and Harry had to laugh. 

"How did you know it was me?" He asked and pushed himself off the wall to get closer to Niall. 

"Smell." He responded. "You smell like vanilla and... a soft cologne. Sweet and a little musky, but only the good kind." He said and smiled fondly. 

Harry chuckled and watched Niall. "So that's true? When you lose a sense your others get stronger?" 

It was Niall's turn to laugh and he nodded. "Yes I suppose so. Though even if I could see I would still notice. You smell a lot like the coffee shop and pastries." He explained. "But enough of this, are you ready to go?" He asked and let his cane unfold again. 

Harry nodded and offered Niall his arm and said as much. "Yeah. I was thinking dinner might be nice? I know a place not too expensive." He prompted. 

Niall nodded thoughtfully. "I have a better idea, but you have to trust me." He told Harry seriously. 

Harry was curious at this point and he nodded. Niall took his arm and began to lead them down the street, listening to his surroundings as he did. Harry was amazed as he watched him, he didn't understand how he could still navigate but if Niall had been blind a long time he assumed he would've been good at it by now. 

After a few blocks of walking they came to a stop outside a park and Niall listened carefully before he pointed at the mini golf hut. "That." He told Harry. 

Harry didn't know if he had ever been so dumbfounded. He was blind. How the fuck was he supposed to play. "Is this a practical joke?" He asked as he looked at Niall, but Niall didn’t seem to be joking in the slightest. He had a smile on his face and a look like he thought Harry’s reaction was just what he wanted. 

“What, you think a blind man can’t play golf?” He asked and leaned closer to Harry to listen for his response. 

Harry sputtered and looked down at Niall’s cane and then his eyes. “I don’t think you could play well,” He corrected, and shook his head as he thought about how he was supposed to do that. 

Niall laughed and nodded his head as he used his cane to lead him as he walked to the register to get their clubs and balls. “Fair enough. It does require some help from you. You need to walk from the beginning the hole with me and then make sure you let me know if I'm facing the right way to get to the hole. But I’ll bet you twenty bucks I could still score better than you.” 

Harry scoffed and smiled as he watched Niall and he got out his wallet to pay for their game. “Deal. Twenty bucks says I’ll do better.” He told Niall and handed him his club. 

An hour and 18 holes later, Harry was out twenty bucks. He had to do little to nothing to help Niall aim in the right direction and by the end of it he had to just stare with his mouth open. Niall always took Harry’s silence to mean he got it and he would smile, red faced and giggly as he did a little dance. 

Harry took his club and shook his head as he stared at their score card. “I can’t believe this.” He spoke and began to smile. “That was amazing. How did you get so good?” He asked. 

Niall just smiled back. “Natural talent I suppose.” He informed him. “But also, I come here a lot with my family so. I practice.” He said and he knew the look on Harry’s face because he had totally schooled him and taken his money. 

“Since that’s the case, I know I don’t really deserve the money,” He told Harry and bumped their hips. “So I would definitely take a kiss instead of twenty dollars?” His voice getting a bit more quiet towards the end, but he was hopeful. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile fondly as he looked down at Niall. He nodded his head softly and placed his hands on Niall’s hips before he pulled him a little closer, so they were pressed together and then kissed him softly. He was slow about it, taking his time to just kiss him before he let his tongue slide against the edge of his lips and tease him. He pulled back after a moment and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Was all of that a ploy to get me to kiss you?” Harry asked softly and smiled as he watched Niall. “Because I’ve kissed for much less. You just needed to ask. Though you have thoroughly impressed me as well.” He said. 

Niall smiled and leaned up to peck his lips once more. “Maybe a bit of both.” 

Harry just smiled fondly at Niall before he leaned in to kiss him again. He couldn't believe how amazing the boy before him was. He didn't seem real to him and yet here he was. 

Harry let their lips brush gently, barely even touching as they stood together. He cupped niall's flushed cheeks and only after another moment or so deepened the kiss so they were pressed more firmly together. 

Niall wasn't sure about all of this, (not the kissing. He loved kissing and Harry was a top notch kisser), but just because he couldn't see. He wasn't sure when it was happening. But Harry went so slowly it was easy to catch on. And he didn't rush. He loved that. He loved how Harry wasn't trying to just go for making out. He knew how to pace himself and he knew how to make it good for both of them. He felt Harry tilting his head to deepen the kiss and slowly felt his tongue lightly sliding along his lower lip. He purred softly and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck before he let him in a little more. He was sure in his mind that his leg was sticking up behind him like he was a schoolgirl with a crush. 

Harry pulled away after another minute or two of kissing and smiled as he held Niall. "That was a much better reward than the bet. I'll play you in twenty kisses just like that if I don't have to pay you." He told Niall with a light humor in his voice. 

Niall let out a laugh as he held Harry as well. "That's all that was, Styles? A kiss good enough to pay back a twenty quid bet?" He he asked and shoved along his Chest after a moment. "I'll need forty of them. Spread out over a long long period of time." He informed him after he thought about it. 

Harry blanched and pinched Niall's hip. "Is that a joke? My kisses are worth 50 cents to you? That's all?" He asked in disbelief and mock hurt. 

Niall began to giggle at how outraged Harry was and he nodded as he pulled him close to kiss him again. "It's not my fault your kissing is subpar. I need extra to makeup for it. They're a quantity not quality type of deal." He explained and laughed again. 

Harry shook his head fondly and rolled his eyes as Niall. He pulled away so they could walk together and smiled to himself. This was going to be a great night. 

[+]

Harry was right about it being a good night at least. After golfing they had gone out to a pub for dinner. Harry had found them a quieter table in the back, a booth so they could sit comfortably. He got them their beers which Niall insisted he call pints and then ordered them their food. 

He listened to Niall talk as they drank- it seemed he could talk for ages. Harry was glad he was blind instead of mute because he thought Niall probably couldn't handle that in the slightest. He just smiled to himself as he listened to how energetically Niall told stories. He never seemed to run out. 

When their food came Niall assured Harry he could feed himself. It's almost as if he could sense that Harry was nervous about what Niall needed help with. Harry was just glad that he was so open about it. 

"I just learned to do a lot for meself." He explained as he touched around his plate for the chips. "My mum was the same you are with me. But much more adamant about helping. Insisted I couldn't do it without help without making a mess. So I started to learn, because there really isn't anything more embarrassing than your mum feeding you when you're fifteen." He informed Harry. 

Harry laughed and picked his burger up. "I imagine it's just a lot more touching your food than others. But you manage still."

Niall nodded his head in agreement. "Basically. Which is apparently why I can't be taken nice places. It doesn't go as well when I try to cut steak or eat a side of mash." 

Harry let out a squawk of a laugh and slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized the noise he had made. 

It only made Niall laugh as he drank his pint and he had to stop drinking and everything to calm down. 

Harry blushed furiously and covered his face even if Niall couldn't see. 

It's almost as if Niall sensed his discomfort and he reached out for Harry's hand but rested on his arm instead. "Hey, hey. Don't be upset. It was funny. I like your laugh." He promised and smiled at him. "Don't ever hide that from me." 

Harry watched him for a moment before he nodded and placed a hand over Niall's. 

They spent the rest of dinner in much the same way, Niall telling stories to make Harry laugh loudly, even getting into a competition with himself to see how loud he could make him laugh. Harry's sides hurt by the end of the evening and there were tears on his cheeks. He paid for their meal and was soon on Niall's doorstep to wish him a goodnight. 

"So this is a do again." He said conversationally as he leaned against Niall's door. 

Niall smiled and nodded up at him. "It is. You can't get rid of me until I get my... 48 remaining kisses." He informed him. 

Harry chuckled and placed a hand on Niall's hip. "Of course not. Wouldn't dream of cheating you out of your prize you so rightfully won." 

Niall shook his head at Harry and leaned into him a bit. "If I didn't have class tomorrow I would invite you in." He murmured and brushed his lips over Harry's chin. 

Harry hummed low in his throat and squeezed Niall's hip gently. "I have an early class as well. Otherwise I would too." He said softly and smiled. "Just another excuse for next time." 

Niall nodded and as much as he really didn't want to leave he knew he had to pull away sometime. He leaned up to peck Harry's lips and then turned to his door to unlock it. "I'll text you later alright?" He said as he got it unlocked. 

Harry nodded as he watched him get inside. When the door was closed he backed up and began to walk home, a smile on his face the whole way home. 

[+]

They became practically inseparable after their first date. Niall came to the coffee shop everyday, learned Harry's schedule so he could show up before he got off and get his coffee. Then they could walk around together or just sit. Niall came to listen to Harry every open mic night and Harry encouraged Niall to do an act and eventually got him up to play guitar. After awhile they became a duet and they got even closer. A package deal. 

Both of them had agreed to take things slow.

The night of their six month anniversary Harry invited Niall over to his flat. He had the whole night planned out. They had discussed it together, of course, and they had both gone to get tested. It wasn’t the sexiest thing but it was a much nicer feeling to know they were being safe. It made the night better for the both of them. 

Harry had a bottle of red wine on the table and he was making his famous pasta with three cheeses. Apron around his body and even a chef’s hat over his shoulder length curls. He wore the same outfit from the night they had their first date, nice yet casual. He was stirring the noodles and checking up on the vegetables as he heard a knock on the door.   
Harry hurried to turn on the music, making it soft and low, sweet music. He had made a playlist for the night and he was so excited he nearly tripped over himself to get to the door. 

When he opened it he was in awe. Niall was wearing his dark glasses as always and had his cane in his hand, but he wore a nice button down with a flowery pattern, Harry thought it was adorable, and his signature black jeans. 

“You look gorgeous.” Harry complimented and smiled softly as he looked at him. 

Niall smiled and leaned into harry to kiss him gently before he let his fingers linger over the fabric of his shirt. Harry held Niall’s hips and stood still as Niall took his time touching so he could imagine all of Harry’s outfit. 

“Bet you do too.” He murmured quietly. He didn’t know what it was about the little things Harry did for him. He still dresses up for Niall even though he couldn’t see him and he makes his food look pretty, will sit there and describe it to Niall if he asks just so he can get the same experience that he has. It makes Niall’s heart skip a beat. 

Harry pulled away after a moment to go check on the food and tells Niall to make himself comfortable. 

Harry sits beside Niall the entire dinner, feeding him even though he knows Niall can do it himself. He just loves getting to mess with him some of the time, getting sauce on his chin or cheek just so he can kiss him or has another excuse to touch Niall. And that’s the only reason Niall allows him, because he knows Harry is doing it mostly for himself. Not because he pities Niall. 

After the whole bottle of wine is finished they stumble to the bedroom, still mostly sober. They both don’t want to forget this moment. Harry falls back onto the bed, pulling Niall with him. Niall laughs as he falls onto Harry’s chest and he steadies them while they get settled. 

Harry watches Niall’s face as they both settle down, their chests both still rising and falling heavily. Once the moment settles, he reaches up and slowly removes the dark glasses from Niall’s face. He folds them carefully and sets them onto his side table without taking his eyes off of Niall. Niall’s blonde locks are sticking up artfully in the quiff he had done, but he knew he looked a little disheveled as he had been running his hands through it all night. 

Harry looked into his deep blue eyes and cupped his cheek after a moment. Niall shook his head slowly and lifted his own hands so he could feel over Harry’s features. He started at his chin and touched over the very light stubble. He moved to his lips and then his nose and cheeks, closing his eyes to better imagine it all. Harry closed his eyes, knowing Niall liked to feel around them as well. He didn’t know why, but this felt so essential to tonight. He would lay here for hours and let niall trace over every inch if it meant he got a better idea of the man who loved him. 

Finally Niall leaned in and kissed Harry, the same way their first kiss had gone. Barely a brush of lips, then a gentle kiss, asking for permission with the tip of the tongue but no words and finally letting go and letting them in. 

Harry began to lift Niall’s shirt over his head as they kissed, only breaking away long enough to actually get him undressed. He worked the button of his jeans slowly and then helped him shimmy them down to his knees at least. Niall whined softly as he felt Harry undressing him. 

“No fair,” He whispered as they kissed. “I can’t get you naked while you undress me.” He told Harry with a small pout. Harry cooed and kissed his lips to try and get him to stop pouting. 

 

“I’ll stop there with you then, for now.” He said and laid back a bit while pulling Niall with him. “You can do me now.” 

Niall did just that, starting the same way Harry had but taking his time to go even slower so he could touch him and imagine his body while simultaneously teasing him. Harry was getting harder and harder with every gentle touch and he was pretty sure Niall was purposely tracing his nipples now. It didn’t help he was slightly drunk too. 

Niall finally pulled his shirt off and threw it aside before he got to his jeans. He pressed his lips back to Harry’s as he got his jeans off and then began to palm Harry through his boxers. 

Harry groaned against Niall’s lips and grabbed his wrist to make him stop. “Fuck, babe.” He panted before he flipped them over, which only made Niall giggle. 

Harry smiled as he listened to that angelic sound from his own person angel. He finished pulling down Niall’s jeans and threw them with his discarded shirt before he kissed him again. “Want this to be good. Nice and slow.” He whispered as he let feather light kisses touch Niall’s skin. Niall nodded as he let his head fall back onto the soft pillows and waited patiently. 

Harry kept a hand on Niall’s hip as he grabbed for the lube. He carefully coated his fingers and rubbed to make sure it wasn’t too cold before he began to kiss down Niall’s body, starting at his collarbones and going to his chest and then even slower down his happy trail. (What could Harry say? He loved happy trails). He hadn’t gotten Niall’s boxer briefs off but he finally began to do that, kissing each inch of skin he revealed until they were gone completely. He pushed Niall’s thighs apart and left open mouthed kisses along his milky skin, avoiding his cock, but making sure to breathe and tease him a bit. 

Niall was doing his best not to move too much but it was a lot to handle. His fingers fisted in the sheets as Harry kissed and teased and even though he logically knew that this wasn’t even as intense as it was going to get- it felt like so much more than he had ever imagined. Everything Harry did only intensified his pleasure that much more, heightening his arousal. 

“Harry,” He begged softly and tried to push his hips up, wanting for him to even kiss the head of his cock. Any contact at all would make him happy. Harry just smiled and pushed his hips back down before he curled his fingers around his hip to keep his steady. 

Niall was hard already and yet still Harry began to jerk him slowly. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip before he wrapped his lips around him. He looked up at Niall through heavy lids and shallowly began to bob and suck, just working up to it to build the intensity Niall needed. He grabbed for the lube again and coated his fingers, warming it up the same way he had earlier before he got distracted and began to push one finger in slowly as he sucked him off. 

Niall was feeling an array of emotions. So many colors bursting behind his lids, he couldn’t stop the soft moans that came from his mouth, some indistinguishable and some of Harry’s name. The way Harry touched him made him feel electric and he couldn’t get enough. Harry began to build with growing intensity. He added another finger and massaged Niall’s prostate as he scissored and pumped and as he added to that intensity he would do something else with his cock, going deeper or swallowing around him. It kept building like that for what felt like hours and Niall was getting more flushed and desperate for it. 

“Fuck!” He breathed as he felt Harry almost reach the height of all the pleasure he was giving. “Fuck, Harry, babe, I’m open. Fuck me. Fuck me.” He begged, his voice high in all his desperation. 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled off with a pop and wiped his fingers on the bed sheets before he sat up and got the rest of his kit off, his boxer briefs having a pretty decent sized precome stain on them. 

“I wish you could see what you do to me.” He whispered as he dribbled the lube over his cock and slowly jerked himself to get it all spread. He pulled Niall forward and spread his legs before he poured a bit of lube on his hole and rubbed it in with his thumb. He took it away suddenly and lined himself up. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

Niall nodded without hesitation. 

Harry pushed in slowly, pressing his lips together with how tight Niall was before letting out a moan when he bottomed out. He kept Niall bent in half as he fucked him, slow and deep, making sure Niall felt more than just him. He wanted this to be deeper than a fuck and they both knew it was. Harry leaned over to press his lips to Niall’s as his hips canted into his arse. Niall wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him there as they were pressed together. 

Their kisses were laced with moans and desperate little whispers, begging for each other and whispering their love. This was just a more physical way to bond them and Niall was glad they had waited, because it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

Harry was moving his hips slowly, but quickly working his way to going a faster pace. Both of them were close to the edge. 

“I’m so close.” Niall whispered as Harry fucked him. “I’m so close. I’m so so close, Harry, I’m gonna-” 

“I’ close too, just a couple more seconds.” He begged, squeezing Niall’s hands and pressing their lips together as the heat built in his belly. He came when he said he would and continued to pound Niall. Niall came within a few seconds of Harry and cried out, arching his back and pulling Harry closer by his hold around his neck. 

They both slowed and after a few minutes Harry pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Niall. He was glad he had dimmed the lights for effect because he had no desire to move from beside Niall. 

“That was incredible.” Niall said after their few minutes of shared silence to catch their breath. He turned his head to nose against Harry’s temple and Harry nodded slowly before he turned to kiss him. 

“Worth the wait.” He whispered and pressed their foreheads together. 

They stayed silent like that for a bit longer and it was something Harry loved. He loved that they didn’t need every moment to be filled with conversation. He loved hearing Niall talk, but sometimes they both just laid together, knowing each other’s presence was enough. 

Harry was about to drift off until he felt something being clipped onto his wrist and he heard the small snap of a bracelet. He peeked his eyes open to see and noticed Niall putting his bracelet onto Harry. 

“What’s this?” Harry mumbled as he lifted it to inspect it. 

“It’s a bracelet with the coordinates to Mullingar. Because I’m from there, you know,” he replied, letting his Irish accent get a bit deeper. Harry smiled and nodded his head. 

“And why do I get this lovely gift?”

Niall paused for a moment before replying. “The way the bracelet is made- when I trace my fingers over it I can feel the coordinates. That’s my home. And now that you have it, it’ll just remind me this: Home is wherever I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hoped you liked it! Here is the bracelet that inspired this fic (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BzHSl_6CYAAS2rD.jpg) and of course thank you for reading! 
> 
> If I forgot to tag anything please let me know!


End file.
